Peppa Pig's adventure part 3
by sexualhorse
Summary: Peppa Pig has to stay round at her grandparents' house.


PEPPA AND GEORGE WERE STAYING ROUND AT GRANNY AND GRANDPA PIG'S HOUSE

DADDY PIG WAS DRIVING THEM THERE IN THE CAR

"U R GOING 2 STAY AT UR GRANNY AND GRANDPA PIG'S HOUSE" SAID MUMMY PIG

"BUT GRANDPA PIG IS A REGISTERED SEX OFFENDER" SAID PEPPA

"YES BUT NOBODY GIVES A SHIT IF U GET RAPED OR NOT" SAID DADDY PIG

"HERE WE R" SED MUMMY PIG AND THEY GOT OUT OF THE CAR

"HELLO U LITTEL CUNTS" SAID GRANNY PIG TO PEPPA AND GEORGE

"WHERE'S GRANDPA PIG?" ASKD PEPPA

"HE'S IN HIS SHED JERKING OFF TO MY LITTLE PONY PORNOGRAPHY" SAID GRANNY PIG

"THAT TWAT IS ALWAYS LOOKING PORN" SED DADDY PIG

"YES I CATCH HIM SNIFFING MY PANTIES SOMETIMES" SAID MUMMY PIG

PEPPA AND GEORGE WENT 2 GRANDPA PIG'S SHED

"HOLY SHIT!111!1! FUCK OFF U LITTLE TWATS IM TRYING 2 PLAY WITH MY COCK!11!1!" SHOUTE GRANDPA PIG AND PEPPA AND GEORGE RAN AWAY

"LETS GO AND SEE WHAT GRANNY PIG IS DOING" SED GEORGE SO PEPPA AND GEORGE WENT BACK 2 THE HOUSE 2 SEE GRANNY PIG

"THER'S NOBODY DOWNSTARES" SAID PEPPA

"MABYE SHE'S IN THE BEDROOM" SAID GEORGE SO THEY WENT 2 THE BEDROOM 2 SEE IF GRANNY PIG WAS THERE

WHEN THEY OPENED THE DOOR, THEY SAW GRANNY PIG COMPLETELY NAKED (APART FROM HER HAT, SHE WAS STILL WEARING HER HAT) AND SHE WAS FINGERING HER CLIT.

"HOLY SHIT GEORGE LOOK AT THIS" SAID PEPPA

"I KNOW PEPPA ITS GIVING ME A RLY BIG ERECTION" SAID GEORGE

SUDDENLY SOME1 CAME IN2 THE HOUSE

"GRANDPA PIG IS HOME" SAID PEPPA SO PEPPA AND GEORGE WENT DOWNSTAIRS TO THE KITCHEN WHER GRANDPA PIG WAS

"HEY GRANDPA CAN WE HAVE SOME SEX?" ASKD PEPPA

"OF COURSE WE CAN I LOVE FUCKING YOU PEPPA" SAID GRANDPA PIG AND HE TOOK OF HIS CLOTHES AND PEPPA AND GRANDPA PIG STUCK HIS DICK IN PEPPA'S CUNT AND THEY HAD SEX ON THE KITCHEN TABLE.

GEORGE WAS REALLY HORNY SO HE FUCKD PEPPA'S ANAL HOLE.

"FUCKIN HELL GEORGE UR DICK IS SO HARD DAT WHEN U FUCK ME IT FEELS LIKE SOME1 IS SHOVING A STEEL TUBE DOWN MY TWAT"

"QUIOQWIQWUQWSJNAKXJJAKXMAHSCISKCSJIJA9Q3820JKAM,'##;KU9832" SHOUTED GEORGE AS HE FILLED PEPPA'S ANUS WITH HIS THICK GOOEY CUM.

"HEY GRANDPA PIG GRANNY PIG WANTS SUM SEX SHES REALLY HORNY SHE'S SO HORNY THAT SHE'S PLAYING WITH HERSELF RIGH TNOW ON THE BED" SAID PEPPA

"OK THEN I'LL HAVE SEX WITH HER" SAID GRANPA PIG AND HE WALKED UPSTAIRS WITH HIS 900 INCH COCK HANGING OUT AND HE WENT IN2 THE BEDROOM.

"GRANNY PIG DO U WANT 2 FUCK?" ASKD GRANDPA PIG

"YES I DO MY CUNT IS ON FIRE FUCK ME FUCK ME RLY HARD" SAID GRANDPA PIG AS SHE JIGGLD HER SAGGY TITS

THEN GRANDPA PIG STARTED 2 LICK GRANNY PIG'S CUNT AND SHE SQUEALED WITH DELIGHT

"OH GRANDPA PIG U LICK CUNT LIKE A KING" SAID GRANNY PIG

"THANK YOU GRANNY PIG I'VE BEEN PRACTISING ON PEPPA ALL THESE YEARS SO I AM NOW SKILLED IN CUNNILINGUS I EVEN HAVE A DEGREE IN CUNNILINGUS FROM THE SCHOOL OF SEX" SAID GRANDPA PIG

THEN GRANNY PIG'S CLIT STARTD 2 SHOOT OUT STREAMS OF CUM AND GRANDPA PIG STARTED 2 LICK HER ANUS.

"O FUCK YES" SAID GRANNY PIG AND SHE DID A BIG SHIT IN GRANPA PIG'S MOUTH

"OH FUCK YES THIS TURNS ME ON!" SAID GRANDPA PIG AND HE STARTD LICKING ALL THE SHIT FROM AROUND GRNANNY PIG'S ANUS.

THEN THEY STARTED DOING 69 POSITIION SEX AND GRANDPA PIG DID A SHIT IN GRANNY PIG'S MOUTH

"LET'S RUB SHIT ALL OVER OUR BODIES" SAID GRANNY PIG

"YES I LOVE SCAT SEX" SAID GRANDPA PIG AND SO THEY SMEARED THE SHIT ALL OVER THEIR BODIES AND SHOVD SHIT DOWN THEIR URETHAS

THEN THEY CAME ALL OVER EACH OTHER

"PHWOARRR THAT WAS SOME GUD SEX" SAID GRANNY PIG

"I KNOW, THE SHIT WAS THE BEST PART!" SAID GRANPA PIG

"LET'S GO AND SNORT SOME COKE NOW" SAID GRANNY PIG AND SHE GOT OUT A BIG BAG OF COKE AND GRANDPA PIG SNOTED COKE ON GRANNY PIG'S VAGINA AND GRANNY PIG SNORTED COKE OUT OF GRANDPA PIG'S ANUS

THEN GRANDPA PIG GOT A BIG BAG OF WEED AND THEY ROLLED A JOINT OF WEED AND SMOKED WEED

"WOOAHHH FUCKING HELL THIS WEED IS STRONG IT'S REALLY FUCKING GOOD" SAID GRANNY PIG

"I GREW IT MYSELF" SAID GRANDPA PIG POINTING OUT OF THE WINDOW AT HIS WEED FEILD

"LET'S DO SOME HEROIN NOW" SAID GRANNY PIG AND SHE GOT SOME SYRINGES OF HEROIN AND THEY INJECTED THE SYRINGES INTO THEIR ARMS AND THEY GOT REALLY HIGH  
"FUCKING FCUKING FUCK SHITTY TITS FUCK CUNT TWAT SHIT FUCKING HELL THIS IS SOME GOOD FUCKING HOERING I'M HIGH AS FUFCUJING FUCIK" SAID GRANDPA PIG

AT NIGHTIME PEPPA AND GEORGE ARE GOING 2 SLEEP

"IM TIRED AFTER A LONG DAY OF FUCKING GRANDPA PIG" SAID PEPPA

"YES ME TOO LETS GO 2 SLEEP" SAID GEORGE

"BUT FIRST LETS HAVE SEX" SAID PEPPA AS SHE SHOWED GEOGRGE HER HUGE TITS

"OK THEN I FEEL LIKE A BIT OF A FUCK LETS DO IT" SAID GEORGE

THEN GEORGE INSERTED HIS PENIS INTO PEPPA'S VAGINA

"FUCKSHITCUNTTWATPISS" SHOUTED PEPPA AS SHE SQUEEZED GEORGE'S ASSCHEEKS

"OH PEPPA YOU TURN ME ON" SAID GEORGE

"GEORGE I LUV 2 FUCK U" SAID PEPPA

SUDDENLY GRANNY AND GRANDPA PIG CAME IN2 THE ROOM

"WHAT'S THIS NOISE WE'RE TRYING 2 FUCK!" SAID GRANNY PIG

"ME AND GEORGE ARE FUCKING SO FUCK OFF!" SAID PEPPA

"LET'S ALL HAVE SEX TOGETHER" SAID GRANDPA PIG SO THEY ALL HAD SEX

GRANDPA PIG WAS FUCKING PEPPA IN THE VAGINA WHILE PEPPA WAS LICKING GEORGE'S ANUS AND GEORGE WAS LICKING GRANNY PIG'S VAGINA AND GRANNY PIG WAS FINGERING GRANPA PIG IN THE ANUS

AND THEY HAD SEX ALL NIGHT AND IN THE MORNING DADDY PIG AND MUMMY PIG WENT TO COLLECT PEPPA AND GEORGE

"WHERE ARE THEY" ASKED MUMMY PIG

"I CAN HEAR NOISES IN THE BEDROOM" SAID DADDY PIG SO THEY WENT TO THE BEDROOM AND SAW THE ORGY

"HOLY FUCK WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" ASKED DADDY PIG

"SEX" SAID GEORGE

"LET'S ALL FUCK!" SAID MUMMY PIG SO DADDY PIG AND MUMMY PIG JOINED IN AND SO GRANDPA PIG WAS FUCKING MUMMY PIG IN HT EVAGINA WHILE GRANNY PIG WAS LICKING GRANDPA PIG'S ANUS AND GEORGE WAS FUCKING GRANNY PIG AND PEPPA WAS FINGERING GEORGE IN THE ANUS AND DADDY PIG WAS PENETRATING PEPPA'S VAGINA WITH HIS PENIS.

SUDDENLY THE WHOLE TOWN CAME INTO THE BEDROOM

"WE HEARD THERE WAS AN ORGY" SAID MADAME GAZELLE

"YES, COME IN, THE MORE THE MERRIER" SAID GRANDPA PIG SO GRANDPA PIG WAS FUCKING MADAME GAZELLE IN THE CUNT WHILE PEPPA WAS FUCKING RICHARD RABBIT AND EDMOND ELEPHANT AT THE SAME TIME AND SHE WAS LICKING ZOE ZEBRA'S CUNT WHILE GEORGE WAS FUCING ZOE ZEBRA IN THE ANUS AND LICKING SUZY SHEEP'S VAGINA WHILE SUZY SHEEP WAS BEING FUCKED BY DADDY PIG AND DADDY PIG'S ANUS WAS BEING LICKED BY MRS ZEBRA WHILE MUMMY PIG WAS FUCKING MRS ZEBRA WITH A STRAP-ON WHILE HER ANUS WAS BEING LICKED BY GRANNY PIG AND GRANNY PIG WAS BEING FUCKED BY GRAMPY RABBIT AND EVERYONE CAME ALL OVER EACH OTHER.

PEPPA LIKES FUCKING THE WHOLE TOWN. EVERYONE LIKES FUCKING THE WHOLE TOWN.


End file.
